


Separated

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Borderline Smut, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When you wind up separated from Dean on a hunt, he has a very interesting reaction to the danger you just faced.





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @peridottea91 for my Fall Drabbles. The request was for Dean and an orchard/corn maze. If you’re looking for something a little more fun/fluffy, go check out Beat the Maze because this one turned into something entirely different, but equally as fun. ;) Fills the Friends to Lovers Square for @spngenrebingo

“Y/N, stay close!” Dean yelled, sprinting ahead of you, in full pursuit of the lone surviving werewolf of the pack you’d just taken out. He peeled off to the left, aiming to cut the wolf off at the edge of the forest, but it banked right, surprising both of you. Dean couldn’t turn fast enough, but, since you were a beat behind, you were able to pivot, keeping pace with the werewolf.

“Y/N, wait!” Dean yelled from behind you, but you ignored him, pushing yourself faster to close the distance between you and the monster in front of you. As it cleared the line of trees and left the forest behind, you realized you were entering a giant orchard, and the werewolf was heading straight for the corn maze standing right in the middle.

“Y/N!” The wind carried Dean’s voice to you, but you could tell he was still too far back to be of any help as you watched your target enter the maze. If you waited for Dean, it would give the werewolf time to get away, time you didn’t have. 

You only had a split second to make a decision, so you went with your gut, following him into the maze alone, with only your gun as back-up.

As you entered, you had to wait a second for your eyes to adjust, the tall corn stalks blocking out the moonlight. After they did, you saw two paths looming in front of you, and you had no idea which one to choose. For a moment, you hesitated, wondering if you should wait for Dean, but then you heard a rustle to the left and you were off.

You weaved through the corn stalks like a ghost, moving noiselessly, checking every path, every dead end for anywhere the werewolf could be hiding. He was good at hiding, but you were better. You found him cowering against a cleverly hidden pathway, trying to catch his breath.

“Freeze!” you screamed, holding up your gun, loaded with silver bullets. “Don’t move.”

He scrambled, trying to run, but you had him backed into a corner. “Nowhere to go, buddy,” you muttered, cocking your gun. “Game over.”

You raised your gun, but, suddenly, there was a loud rustling behind you, making you swivel in place, your gun going off in the air over your head. The werewolf startled at the sound, making his escape, while you finished your turn, coming face to face with Dean.

“Jesus, Dean, what the hell! I had him!”

Dean skidded to a stop, his face visibly relaxing at the sight of you. “Damnit, Y/N, you can’t go off on your own like that.”

You holstered your gun and placed your hands on your hips, anger rushing to your face. “What are you saying, I can’t handle a monster without you? You’re the one who fell behind, Dean! I had him until you showed up and let him get away.”

Dean stepped up to you, giving as good as he got. “It was way too dangerous going after him by yourself like that, especially in a fucking corn maze in the middle of the damn night, Y/N. I don’t give a damn if you had him, it was fucking reckless!”

“Reckless?!” you yelled back, getting right in his face. “This coming from the King of Reckless Decisions himself. I was perfectly fine! Why do you care so much anyway? If you and Sam had been separated, you would’ve been patting him on the back for a solid kill by now.”

“Y/N…”

“No, I’m serious, Dean!” you screamed, not backing down. “What the hell makes me so different, huh? I was hunting on my own for years before I met you guys. Why is it suddenly so fucking dangerous?!”

Dean gazed down at you, mesmerized by the fire in your eyes. “Because…”

“Because what Dean?!” you challenged, meeting his stare, your face stopping inches from his.

His face tightened, his eyes shifting back and forth ever so slightly. “Because…because…” His eyes flicked downward, lingering on your lips. “Oh, fuck it…”

You barely registered the mumbled curse before he pushed forward, his mouth crashing down on yours in a frenzy of heat and need. He grabbed your hips, molding your body to his, as his tongue prodded at your lips, silently requesting entry.

You immediately complied, eagerly opening up your mouth, granting him unlimited access, which he quickly took advantage of. His hand slipped under your shirt as his tongue ravaged your mouth, effortlessly overwhelming your senses. You sighed into his mouth and he growled, pushing even closer to you, until you were backed up against the corn, the edges of the stalks brushing the exposed skin at the base of your back.

You whined as Dean pulled his mouth away from yours, placing his head against your shoulder, his breathing heavy. “You wanna know what makes it so fucking dangerous, Y/N? Why you’re different? Why it nearly killed me to watch you chase that son of a bitch down by yourself?”

He straightened up, a smirk threatening the corners of his mouth at the sight of your swollen lips. “It’s because I’m so fucking in love with you, I can’t think straight, that’s why. Is that a good enough reason?”

You nodded ever so slightly, still a little shell shocked at what had just happened.

“Good,” he growled again, letting his lips drop to your neck, sucking their way along your pulse line. “Now, let’s go kill that damn werewolf so I can get you back to the motel and show you every fucking thing I’ve been thinking about doing to you since the moment we met, huh?”

You angled your neck even more, closing your eyes as he hit the perfect spot. “Oh, God, yes,” you whispered. “Every fucking thing.”


End file.
